


Draco Malfoy and the Hidden Pages of his Diary

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Feelings in Songs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, except the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Draco Malfoy's Private Songs about You-Know-Exactly-Who and his gang.[sing to your own tune.]





	1. Chapter 1

 

#1

Ever since I've lost a chance coz of him

my eyes wander and touch his face

so many freckles i rolled my eyes

now i want to kiss all of them.

 

ronald weasley

with his ridiculous name and family

ronald weasley

he sees me as his bestie's enemy

 

love is stupid

love is stupid

love is stupid

love is stupid

like him.

 

like him.

 

I like him.

 

Shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

 

#2

Weasley cannot save a thing

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

 

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure we win 

Weasley is our King. 

 

Weasley is our King, 

Weasley is our King, 

He always lets the Quaffle in 

Weasley is our King.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

With her ridiculous hair

how did she land him

with her ridiculous hair

how did she land him

 

its bushy and stringy and so very 

messy

so very unlike mine

i comb and i gel, not a hair out of place

so why doesn't he think i'm fine?

 

ron and hermione are a thing

what about me?

ron and hermione are a thing

and i'm forever alone.

 

love is stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

 

i love his eyes.

 

they're blue like the caribbean sea in the sunlight

with a refreshing tint that i want to swim and drown in.

 

i love his hair.

 

so curly, messy, red.

it's rumored to be incredibly soft

 

i wouldn't know.

 

i love him.

 

love is stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

#5

 

I love him, but he hates me,

And I'm gonna obliviate myself and drink a poison.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

#6

 

The dark lord gave me a worse fate.

Since the red-head hates me,

I'll try.

Obviously it was too late.

And now, I regret everything.


	7. Chapter 7

#7

 

i can't do this anymore.

 

once i find this book again, i hope all is well.

 

_Discontinued._


	8. Chapter 8

#8

 

I love him.

And he loves me.

 

And we love Scorpius Hugo Malfoy-Weasley more. 


End file.
